Captured Love
by beautifulgeek101
Summary: (i'm awful at summaries so bare with me) it's 5yrs after the comet and Aang lost. Sokka and Hakoda get hanged for treason, Suki and Toph go missing, Zuko gets what he wants, and Katara is still fighting. but what happens when Katara gets Captured by Zuko?
1. Chapter 1 captured

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME

warning! This is a little bit of a darker theme to it! But it's not to dark! I promise!

they had lost the battle of the eclipse? Aang had died and Katara had barely escaped with her life. Everything was in a whirlwind. The Fire Lord Ozia had won over all of the nations. It was a sad place to live now. It had been five years since then.

Zuko hadn't tried to leave, because he knew it would be a failed attempt to leave. He knew that the rebels would try to fight them on the eclipse. He just didn't expect the Avatar to die. That sent his mind in a whirlwind.

it had been a five years since Aang had died. I have felt the guilt of letting Aang die since. I'm so lost without him. I miss his happy personality, his always having just the right thing to say, and him just being there. She had lost her best friend that day.

What she felt for Aang was a far way of the love he had wanted, but it was a love that he should have gotten.

She he just wished he hadn't kissed her before he flew off, then maybe she wouldn't have the guilt that she held now. If she wasn't so confused maybe, just maybe she could have saved him, again.

but no. Ha had gone into the avatar state and the Fire Lord personally stabbed him through the heart.

Ever since she had been running away to start a new rebellion in Aang's name. Only if she could get people to join. They all saw her as a broken hearted girl trying to bring back a dead cause.

They were all beaten down. Some worst then others. Most people blamed her and her stupid speeches of hope trying to get there sons and husbands to fight next to her that had ended with them losing there lives. Most of them threw her out of the village for just that reason.

she didn't blame them, she would hate herself too if she were in there shoes. She said they would win. But they had lost. She knew every single name that had died that day, and every single man haunted her dreams.

She prayed to the spirits that She believed in, but the only reply she got was heart ache.

what was she suppose to do? She was so lost. She had been on her own for five years now. She couldn't find Toph, she knew Sokka and her father had been killed. There deaths were shown all over the fire nation to show what happened to people who went against Ozia. She hated that man with all of her heart. The worst part though was that she knew exactly where Suki was, she didn't have the heart to face her brothers girlfriend. She was just drowning in guilt.

she walked into another village. She got so many looks of disgusted as she walked by. It didn't take long for people to start throwing tomatoes at her. But she held her head up as high as she could. The tomatoes all of a sudden stopped.

"Awwwww look, we found the water tribe wrench." She knew that voice anywhere Azula. "Father will be so happy. Come with me so I won't have to get my hands dirty."

she turned around and and looked Azula in the eyes."I'm not. Going anywhere with you. You will have to make me." Katara said with as much force as she could. She even raised her chin a bit to show she meant business.

"oh you think this is a choice." Azula laughed the same way she did when her father pulled out Aang's heart.

She knew she didn't stand a chance right now. She was tired and couldn't remember the last time she slept through the whole night. She moved into a familiar stance she knew well.

"you will have to take me." She said with defiance."

"You look so much like you precious Avatar." She said mockingly. "He thought he had a chance too."

With that that Katara threw a jab of water at Azula and then a right hook. Azula moved with ease away from it.

The next thing Katara knew she saw a guy with a tattoo on his forehead and then fire shot at her. The only thing she could make out was Azula standing over her laughing, then the world went dark.

he hated his life as a prince. Everyone was walking on eggshells near him and his father. He hated the fear his father put in everyone. Why did they think he would rip out there hearts too? He would never know that answer.

He had gotten a letter from Azula saying she wanted him in his room right now. He also hated how she bossed him around.

"What do you want, Azula." He said as he opened his door. "  
believe it or not I'm actually.." He stopped in his tracks. The eyes that haunted his dream stood right next to one of his favorite chairs.

Azula was sitting right next to her in the chair. "What Zuko, Cat-dog got your tongue?"

"What is she doing here?" He looked over Katara.

She he didn't look bad. She had actually matured a lot. Her jaw had more angles to it. Her cheek bones were high. All of that baby fat that used to be on her face was gone. Her blue eyes looked more stormy then they had a few years ago. Her hair was left down with a few red beads in it. Her hair went past her hips.

He traveled the expanse of her stomach and her legs. She wore a traditional Fire Nation crop top off the shoulder and a skirt that had slits up the legs for easy movement. She was more muscular then he remembered.

"Don't you like your gift?" Azula asked with mock hurt.

zuko didn't know what to say.

"I'll give her to Father if you want." With that Azula stood and yanked on a chain Zuko hadn't notice was around Katara's throat like a necklace. She let out a little wimper.

"no." He didn't know what he was going to do but he kept his features neutral."leave her."

what was Zuko going to do to her. All of a sudden she felt really small and scared as Azula moved closer to Zuko and pulling on her chain. Azula sweetly gave Zuko the chain.

"Before I leave I want to see you kiss her." Azula said with a smile. Zuko just stared at her. He took off her chain and went to put it in the corner. She didn't know what he was doing but she didn't like it.

He he took off his shirt and threw it in the corner. She looked over the expanse of his chest, he wad tons of little red scratches all over his shoulders and chest

"I mean it, Zuko." Azula yelled at him as he went into the bathroom.

When he came out she saw that he had changed into a different pair of pants.

"Fine." Zuko stalked torwards Katara. She wanted to shy away from him but she knew she couldn't, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She held her chin up high. he grabbed her face and kissed her with force and passion she never knew existed. She had to grab onto his arm not to fall over.

once they broke apart he walked over to Azula. "Is that what you want?" He asked as he walked over torwards a desk.

"yes, I'm quite happy." With that she left.

Katara was glued to that spot. She just stared at Zuko with amazement.

Finally after a few moments Zuko looked at her. "I'm sorry about that." Zuko said as he sat in his chair. "I had to do something to get her to go away."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2 comfort

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME!

she was staring daggers at me. I don't even know what came over me. I just kissed Katara. And I loved it.

i tried to keep my feeling neutral, nut with her staring at me with suck confusion it was hard not to show a bit of emotion.

"I'm sorry, Katara." I said he name to show I wasn't going to hurt her.

"why am I here." She didn't look confused any more.

She stood up as tall as she could and pushed her shoulders back to show the apearence of being stronger then she was. But that only made her wince. For the first time he noticed her ribs on her right side were bruised. She tried to look like she wasn't in pain. But she had always wore her heart on her sleeves.

"I would like a answer to that question too." She let her shoulders go slack. "Are you in a lot of pain." He already knew the answer.

"no." Was her short reply.

"Are you strong enough to heal your ribs?"

"I'm not hurt." She raised her shoulders a bit more but only sucked in a quick breathe.

"Yes your are." He stood up and started walking torwards her.

he stood from his desk and walked torwards her with a confident stride. She felt like he could see into her soul.

"let me help you." He said as he stood right in front of her. He went to touch her but she took a step away from him.

"Don't touch me." She said with as much force as she could but it only came out as a squeak.

He put his hand on her beck and pulled her torwards him.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He said as he pulled her torwards him.

He then put his huge hand on her bruised ribs. She winced.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as his fingers glided on her ribs. "You are going to be fine." He sighed. "But you won't be able to do much." He dropped his hand that was on her ribs but not the one of her back. She felt like she was going to melt right into him.

He he let out this warm and comforting heat. She couldn't tell why, but it drew her in. She was scared and tired and all she wanted to do is have Zuko wrap his arms around her.

she looked up into his eyes. They pierced her soul. The thing that took her breathe away though was the worry and compassion she found there. When she thought about Zuko she always thought of the guy who had hunted Aang around the world. But this Zuko was different. He had changed.

"Thank you." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"you need rest." He said as he led her to the big bed that was in the middle of the room. "Here, sit. I will bring you something to wear for the night." She sat down on the bed as he walked over to the dresser he had gone to earlier. He pulled out a shirt and brought it over to her.

"here. It's going to be a bit big on you, but it is better then nothing." He handed her a red shirt. It was soft but it wasn't silk. "It's Cotten." He said as if he could read her thought. "I think you will like it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door he had walked into earlier. "This is the bathroom. You can change in there. Just leave the clothes you are wearing on the counter."

With th that he closed the door and walked out. She looked around and saw a huge tub and a toliet. She looked on the other side of the room and saw a stand up shower and a sink. She walked forward to a counter with a mirror on it.

She she slowly undressed and put on the shirt he gave her. It was soft. It was huge on her. Like a nightgown. That was probably why he gave her it. She started hearing voices talk outside the door.

Katara had just walked into the bathroom when my door flew open. I looked up at it annoyed but was flabbergasted when I saw my father.

"father." I said with a bow of my head. "What are you doing here?"

my father ignored me and looked around the room. "Where is she?" He was looking around for Katara. Why? "Azula said she gave her to you."

"yes, she is in the bathroom changing." It unerved me that he was looking for Katara.

"I want to see her." Is father said as he took the seat that Azula had sat in earlier.

"she should be out soon." Zuko was really confused why his father was here.

a few seconds later Katara walked out but stopped in her tracks when she saw his father.

She looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"ahhh here she is." My father said while standing up. Katara slowly inched torwards me. "Come here." My father said as he stared at Katara. She didn't move a inch. "Don't make me ask again."

She looked Ozia in the eyes and raised her chin but didn't move a inch torwards him. He raised a eyebrow.

"She is a little spitfire isn't she." My father said with a small chuckle. "I will aske one more time. Come. Here." My father was getting annoyed.

"No." Katara said with a normal tone as if it was normal for her. My fathers eyebrows shot up into his hair line at this.

"no?" He asked as he stalked torwards her. "No." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the middle of the floor. He let go and then started to walk around her. "She is well built" he went behind her and acted as if he was looking at cattle. "She will do well for you." My father said as he praticailly slung Katara at me. I barely caught her before she fell onto the floor.

"what?" I was utterly confused.

"I want you to marry her." I felt Katara tense in my grip.

"why would I do that." My father walked over to the chair and sat down.

"to show the rest of the world the fire nation can have whatever it wants. What better way to do that other then having my son marry the teacher of the past avatar." My father explained as if it was simple."oh might I add the princess of the southern water tribe." Katara was a princess?

"I will not marry." Katara said as she finally stood up and took a step away from me. She looked at my father strait in the eyes. "You can't make me."

"Oh" my father didn't seem fased. "If you won't I will destroy what little is left of both water tribes." His father seemed to think for a bit. "And I will start by killing a women by the name of, Kanna."

That took whatever was left in her sails out. Her eyes went huge. "You wouldn't." She whispered.

"oh I will." He gave her a wicked smile. "So your wedding will be in a week." With that he walked out.

The look she gave him broke his heart.

Gran Gran was still alive? And this man was going to kill her if she didn't marry Zuko. She looked at Zuko and he held Compassion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he opened his arms.

she ran into his arms. She didn't know why. She just needed his warmth. She cried and cried for what felt like hours. As she cried he said little things in her ear like "we can do this." Or "it's going to be ok".

she didn't know when she started to trust Zuko but she did. She just wanted to cry with him comforting her. He slowly shuffled her to the bed and laid down and pulled her up to his chest.

"Go to sleep." He whispered.

soon she was off in her own dream world of nightmares. But each time she woke up Zuko was there to comfort


	3. Chapter 3 come

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME!

i woke up feeling warm. Warm and safe. I can't even remember when the last time I felt safe was. I didn't even want to move. But then something next to moaned and shifted. All of the events from last night came back to me. Zuko's father, me being given away, then Zuko comforting me.

Something around my waist tightened and moved me closer to whatever was warm next to me. It was Zuko. I slowly let out a moan and rolled over into him more. I didn't want this feeling to end.

but the. There was a nock on the door. Zuko growned in annoyance. He must not want it to end either. The knock came again but louder this time.

Zuko slowly slid out from under the blankets and walked to the door. I borrowed myself under the blankets. I heard Zuko oped the could imagine the annoyance in his face.

"what?" I asked. I really didn't want to get out from under my blankets. I was so comfortable with Katara.

"I was sent to prepare Lady Katara for the party tonight." The servent said in a rush. I heard Katara sit right up. Apparently fully awake.

"what?" She shrieked. "what party?" She asked. I heard rustling behind me. She must be trying to get out of my bed.

i turned to her. "The start of a new year." I said and turned to the servent. He was trying to stare everywhere but at me. "Leave and bring us some breakfast, the once we eat you can prepare her." I said as I stared down at the servent.

"yes, your majesty." The servent said as he ran away. I closed the door and turned to Katara. She was staring at me with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"what do I do?" She asked me as she closed her mouth. The worry was obvious in her eyes.

"don't worry. I will show you." I said with a sigh. I rubbed my hand over my face and through my hair. "First things first I need to show you how not to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked looking indignantly.

"it means if you show to much emotion then my father and sister will toy with you." I sighed again. "They are cruel so you have to act like nothing will bother you."

she he nodded slightly.

"and how will I do that?" She went over and sat on the end of my bed and looked over at me.

"you must try to keep your face nutruel. Jo matter what they say just pick a place and stare at it." I slowly walked over to her. "They will taunt you." I said as I grabbed her hand. She looked down.

"what will they say?" She looked up at me with such emotion in her eyes I couldn't name all of them.

"They will say things about the avatar." She flinched at that. "But no matter what you can't show ANY emotion." She nodded.

there was a knock at the door. I walked over and the servent who interrupted us this morning was there with our food. He placed it n my table and stood looking to me for more instructions.

"Leave and come back in twenty minutes." I said as I waved my hands to dismiss him. I looked over at Katara slumped on my bed. "Please, come eat." She looked up at me and slowly walked over to what the servent had brought.

there were eggs and some bacon and biscuits, and the. There was some fruit. She grabbed a strawberry and a piece of bacon. She started to nibble on the bacon.

"What will I have to do tonight?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Well you should be sitting next to me on my father's left side." She looked confused at me.

"left? Shouldn't you be sitting at his right because you are his first born and his son?" She looked innocent and confused.

"no, my father favors Azula so she sits on his right." I say with a twinge in pain.

"o" is all she can say.

We slowly ate breakfest until the servent came back. I got up and started to walk to the door as the servent bowed to me.

"where are you going?" Katara asked quietly sitting where I left her.

"i have a few meetings to go to." I sighed. "He will get you dressed for the party." I said as I motioned to the servent. She nodded.

Zuko walked out of the room. I really didn't want him to leave me. The servent started to walk over to me. I didn't want to be left with him. It wasn't that he looked mean, actually that was exactly why I didn't want to be left with him.

he had a frown set on his lips and eyes void of emotion. He was of normal hight but seemed taller because of how thin he was. He walked around the chair I was in as if he was stalking his prey.

he took a step back and then touched my hair. He gave me a smile. It didn't reach his eyes but it was a reassuring smile. It put my nerves to rest.

"Please, come with me." He said as he started to walk to the bathroom.

He started a bath then motioned me to get in. I didn't move for. The door way. 'Was he going to bath me?' I couldn't help the thought.

"I will leave as you get undressed then send a girl to come wash your hair." He said as he left.

i couldn't help the feeling of being watched as I slowly took off my clothes and got into the tub. I sat down on one of the little chairs carved into the tub. The water was warm and it came up to neck. I couldn't help but relax.

I heard someone come in. I turned and saw a teen girl with a pleasant smile. She went and grabbed a little bucket and dumped it into the tub and pulled it out with water in it. She came up behind me and poured it over my head. I was shocked.

she kept downing that until my hair was totally wet. She walked over to a little shelf.

"What scent do you want?" She asked me. I didn't know what I wanted.

"what do you have?" I squeaked out

"well... We have roses and blueberry, melon, sea breeze, and a lot more." She said as she looked over to me.

"you choose." I simply said. She looked surprise but quickly covered it with a smile.

"I'm going to give you fire Lillie's." She said as she gave me a mischivious smile. "It's your fiancé's favorite I hear." She says with a smile.

i was shocked at what she said.

She slowly worked the shampoo into my long hair. It felt so good. I remembered the time I went to the spa with Toph. Remembering Toph made a dull ache in my heart.

Before I knew it the girl was done.

"you can get out now." She said as she walked over and grabbed a towel.

I got out then she handed me the towel to wrap around myself. After I got the towel situated I bended the water out of my hair and back into the tub. She just stared at me as if I had two heads.

"y.. You... Your... A water bender?" She finally got out.

i nodded feeling really sheepish all of a sudden.

she nodded and smiled at me and led me out of the bathroom. There were a lot more servent now. They all turned and stared at me.

one elderly lady walked up to me and circled me. "She is gorgeous." She concluded. She gave me a warm smile. "We are going to make you iresistable." She smiled.

they gave me some under wrappings and then had me stand in the middle of the room. Wemon started walking around me and then pulling my hair.

The elderly women from a few minutes ago walked In front of me. "Hello, I am Ingred." She smiled. "These are my ladies." She said as she motioned to the other wemon. "This is Jin." She motioned to a lady who was grabbing fabrics. "She will be helping me put together your outfit." She then motioned to the next one. She had pulled my hair. "This is Lin, she will be doing your hair." She then motioned to the one who was staring at my face. "This is Su, she will be painting your face." Ingrid said with a smile.

Next thingn I know I'm being pulled into a dress, then another after another. Once they picked on the pushed me down unto a seat and started to pull me hair. They started to lace blue beads into my hair.

Then it was the last ladies turn. She put the red berry thing on my lips then brushed something onto my lashes and colored my eyelids with a light tans color.

they all stepped back and looked at me. The smiled to each other.

"I think she is good." Ingrid smiled.

The he door slammed open and a very angry Zuko burst in then Froze when he saw me.

at the meeting Father talked about all of the changes he was doing to the party. I was to sit on his right and Katara would be sitting next to me. But the thing that bothered me most was that Azula would be sitting next to Katara.

Azula could be down right cruel. I didn't want Katara to go through that.

I finally got to my door and I was fuming. I burst open and then saw all of these women in my room. I scanned it and saw Katara.

she was gorgeous. She was wearing a blue skirt with a matching blue top that stopped at the top of her rib age. It had a thin blue piece of clothe that went over her stomach. Her skirt had two slits in it so you could see her tan legs. Her hair was left down but it had a few blue beads all through it. Then the thing that got me were her eyes and lips. Her lips were always full but with the red on them they looked a lot fuller. The tan the put on the top of her eyes mad her eyes look bigger and brighter. She blinked and you could see her lashes shyly cover her eyes. She had bracelets on her wrists and anklets on her ankles. She had little red dots marking her hands and feet.

They only marked her like that to show that she had a strong will. They must have heard the stories of Katara.

i looked away from Katara for the first time I walked in. The women were staring at me.

"is she to your liking, you majesty." The head dresser asked me.

"yes." I said with a brief nod. "Leave" I said as I looked back to Katara.

the women nodded and bowed as they left. Katara met my eyes.

"why did you do that?" She asked.

"things have changed." I said simply


	4. Chapter 4 change

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"w..what changes?" I barely squeaked out.

"leave us." Zuko said as he addressed the ladies.

"yes, prince Zuko." Ingrid said as she bowed and motioned for the ladies to follow her out.

once they left Zuko went over and practically fell onto the love seat.

"I'm going to be sitting on my father's right." Zuko said with a sigh.

"isn't that good?" I said confused.

Zuko's hand rubbed over his face. "Usually yes, but Azula will be sitting on your right." He said as he looked up to see my reaction.

"y..y.. You mean... I'll.. Be sitting...w.. With...A...Azula?" I barely got out. Ohmyword my nerves had just gotten ten times worst.

"he's." Zuko got out. His eyes scanned my outfit one more time. "You look really nice."

I looked up up at him again. What was with the sudden change of topic? "Thanks." I said as I sat back down on the bed. I was trying to work through this new information.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

she was obviously in shock of what I told her. She really didn't like Azula. I don't blame her. But her's are for a different reason. Azula was the person who tried to hang her brother and father.

she looked up at me. "Why did they change it?" She looked confused.

"because my father wants Azula to toy with you." That response didn't seem to surprise her. "He also is going to announce our engagement," that got her attention again.

she let out a bitter laugh. "I forgot I was engage."

"I did too when my father mentioned it." I let out a little chuckle. "I need to get ready." I got up and opened the door. "Call my dressers." I told a guard.

"Yes, Prince Zuko." He said as he walked away.

i turned around and saw Katara staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"do I need to leave so you can get dressed?" She asked.

"no. All they are going to do is put my armor on me." I told her as I walked into the bathroom to get freshened up before the dressers come.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

he walked in the bathroom and didn't come out till there was a knock on the door. He came out and yelled a "come in"

One man and one women came in. They walked over to a chest in the corner and pulled out this dark gold armor.

The walked over to Zuko.

"Hello, Prince Zuko." The women said. She handed him a thick shirt.

Zuko pulled off the shirt he had on and threw it over to the pile on a basket. His daily workouts were paying off. Even though he had little cuts all over his chest he had abbs. Not just little abbs. These were really pronounce.

All to soon he pulled over that thick shirt. Soon the man was putting the armor on him. They never said a word till they were done.

"will that be it?" They asked.

"No that will be it." Zuko said as he waved them off.

soon they were out of the room. Zuko walked over to me. It wasn't a normal walk though. It was as if he was stalking prey.

"soo.." He said as he stood in front of me almost touching my legs.

"yes?" I said getting a little nervous.

he leaned over so his arms were on either side of me and came a little closer. I could feel the cold metal on the inside of my thighs as he came closer.

"you think I look good without a shirt on?" He asked as he smirked at me. "I saw you staring."

I could feel feel my cheeks start to heat up and I looked away. I felt his warm fingers wrap around my chin.

"it's nothing to be embarrassed of." He said with a grin. Her slowly inched a little closer so our foreheads were almost touching.

i could feel his warm breathe fan across my face. His eyes slowly looked down to my lips that back up to my eyes as if asking permission. I granted it by moving closer to him.

his lips crashed down onto mine with a fierce passion. This one was to like the one before. This one was more intimate.

I felt let his tongue brush against my bottom lip asking permission for entrance. I was about to let it when there was a knock at the door.

Zuko groaned in announce. "Ignore them and maybe they will leave." Zuko said in a whisper.

the knock came again but louder this time. Zuko groaned again. but soon backed away from me. "Come in." Zuko said at the door.

A servant boy came in. "Your father is ready for you and Lady Katara." The boy said as he stared at the ground.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

the boy was obviously terrified of me. "Ok." I said in a clipped voice. The boy stood up straight still without looking at me and practically ran out the door.

i looked over at Katara who was also staring at the floor with a sweet little blush on her cheeks.

i slowly walked over to her and took my pointer finger and hooked it under her chin and raised her face so she could look at me.

I gave her a small sweet kiss. "It's time to leave for the party." I said in a whisper as we broke apart.

she rested her forehead on mine and gave a annoyed groan. "How long is this party?" She asked.

"a hour or two." I replied as I stood up again. She looked at me with those huge blue eyes and nodded.

she slid of the bed and followed me out my door.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

i followed Zuko till we got to this huge doors. The doors had little golden and red dragons carved all over it. Two guards pushed open the doors.

my breathe caught in my throat when I walked in. The room was buzzing with activity. There was a sweet little melody playing as people danced in the middle of the floor. There were tables lined up against the walls.

"follow me." Zuko said as he walked around the room.

it only took a moment till I saw where we were walking.

Fire Lord Ozia was already sitting down at the head of a table. He looked over to us.

"Ah prince Zuko and Lady Katara." He said as his eyes looked over my outfit. "Come sit." He said without taking his eyes off me.

his stare was very unnerving.

Zuko sat on a cushion then motioned for me to do the same.

"ah, and here is Princess Azula." I heard Ozia say. I looked up to see Azula walking over towards me. She had a look that looked like she wasn't happy about something.

She slowly took the seat next to me. I wrapped my hand around Zuko's right.

I looked up to Zuko to see him looking at me. But slowly I felt Zuko move his finger so they were intertwined with mine.

"ah, so the little birdie has come to join us at this party." Azula said as she took a sip of the wine that was I front of her.

"be careful Azula." I said with a sweet smile. "I'm not so sure you are old enough to drink that." I felt Zuko try to hold back a chuckle.

Azula just looked at me with a frown.

"I will be." She smiled back. "As long as you are too. We wouldn't want you to get sick off of yours." She said with a smile.

We had gone into a silence.

"Katara, do you dance?" Ozia asked me. I didn't know how to respone.

"umm, yes." I responded.

"Zuko, why don't you take her to go dancing." Ozia said as he looked over to his son.

"yes, father." Zuko said as he pulled me up from my seat with the hand that was still intertwined.

zuko was actually a good dancer.

"that was really funny what you said to Azula." Zuko said as he twirled me.

"Awwwww, thanks. I loved her reaction." She smiled back to me.

"azula's eyes practically popped out of her head." Zuko said with a deep chuckle.

"Ya." I said as he dipped me. The music slowly came to a halt.

Zuko lead us back to our seats.

Ozia looked over to us then stood. "Lady and Gentlemen, Tonight we don't only celebrate the start of the new year." Ozia said as he grabbed his drink. "But the day of conquering not only the Earth Kingdom but also the Water Tribes now that my son." Ozia motioned to Zuko. "Is marrying the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Lady Katara." There were low murmurs in the crowd. "Now enjoy the food and drink and have a good new year." Ozia said as he took a sip from his drink.

i got a bit sick when the servants brought out the food. Because of me marrying Zuko Ozia will be one of the rulers of the Water Tribe now that my father is dead. He will get the job because he will become my father in-law and thus the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

i artfully shuffled my food around on my plate. Once the dinner was done and Zuko was pulling my arm to leave Azula leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Your brother screamed for mercy when I hung him." I knew I paled by the worried look that Zuko gave me when I finally stood. "Good bye, little Birdie." Azula said with a sweet voice.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

katara was like a Zombie till I got her to my room.

"what did my Sister say to you when we left?" I asked her as I closed the door.

she just looked at me with eyes rimming with tears. "That Sokka screamed for mercy when she hung him." She said as the tears started to flow over her cheeks. She didn't know?

"come here." I said as I sat down on the chair. She slowly came over to me. I pulled her onto my lap and rested her head on my chest. it wasn't my place to tell her.

"shhhh." I said as I brushed my fingers through her hair.

slowly her tears stopped and her breathing evened out. I slowly lifted her up. She was so light. I laid her on the bed and started to take off my armor. I threw off this heavy shirt I had to wear then slowly crawled under the blankets.

i pulled Katara to me and slowly fell asleep with the feel of her head on my chest and her breathe to acrossed my face.


	5. Chapter 5 complete?

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

it has been a few weeks since the party. Katara has been wiped. All she really does is sit in bed and read books. Sometimes I come in and see her on the couch or coming out of the bathroom with wet hair.

I feel bad that she can't really do anything or go anywhere. I know she hates being cooped up like this.

she is like a bird. She wants to be set free, but right now she is caged. She can't go or do anything and it is killing her. I see that it is. She hates only being able to stay in my room.

but my father won't allow her out unless there is a event. That is why I try to spend as much time as I can with her.

that is one of those moments. We are cuddling on my couch. She is laying in between my legs reading a book I brought her while I read on some trade agreements. I love these quite moments of just being with each other.

there is a knock at the door then it is pushed open. In comes one of my father's servants.

"Fire Lord Ozia wants your presence in his study." The servant says as he walks back out.

i look down at Katara. She is staring at me with those big blue eyes that I feel like if I stare to long I will drown in there depts.

"I have to go." I say as I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"do you have to?" She asks with a adorable pout.

"yes, it is my father so if I don't there will be trouble." I say as I try to get up. She leans back so she is on my lap. She gives me a innocent smile as if she doesn't know what she is doing.

"Katara." I say reproachfully. "I need to get up." I say as I try again. "If you don't get up you will find yourself on the ground." She finally leans forward so I can get up.

"fine." She says with a pout.

"Thank you" I say as I give her her a quick kiss before I walk out.

as I walk through the halls I start wondering what my father would want. I never get called to his private study. Something must be up. But what could that be?

Once i I am standing in front of his door I knock. Not a super loud one. But loud enough to be heard and not be shy.

"come in." I hear from inside. Once I am standing inside I see my father looking through scrolls.

"you asked to see me?" I ask as I took a step inside and closed the door.

"ahh Zuko, yes. I needed to tell you that the wedding has been pushed up to tomorrow." He says not looking up at me.

"tomorrow?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, tomorrow." He says as he looks up to me challengingly. "Is there a problem?" He asks.

"no, father. But why tomorrow?" I ask.

"those are my concerns. All you need to do is get married to the water tribe princess." He says as he folds his hands on his desk. "I know you two have already gotten close." He says as he leans back in his chair to show that he is higher then me.

"Yes, father." I say. "Is that all you need?"

"No, you may go." He says as he turns again to the scrolls.

i slowly walk back out from the room. How was I going to tell Katara that she was suppose to marry me tomorrow? How would she take it?

I wondered red till I got back to the door to my room. I paused before I went in.

when I walked in I saw that she had moved to the bed. She was under the blankets still reading the book I had brought to her.

"You like the book." I asked as I walked over to the bed.

She he looked up to me. "Yes, thank you for bringing it to me." She said smiling at me.

"Your welcome." I said as I climbed into the bed behind her so now I was her pillow.

We just sat there for a little bit.

"what is wrong?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

I slowly grab the book from her hands and grab something to mark her place before I close it and put it down next to us.

"my father has decided that we will be married tomorrow." I say slowly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Tomorrow?" I squeaked out as I turn to look at him fully. "Why?"

He he looks at me with sad eyes before answering. "I don't know." He says with a shrug.

"what do we do?" I ask as I leaned my forehead to his.

"we get married." He says simply. "We knew it would come. And I'm happy it is you. I am falling for you." He said as he gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm falling for you too." I say as I gave him a more passionate kiss.

I turn around so I was on my stomach and rested my head on his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. Soon I was drifting off into sleep. Before I was asleep I felt him place a tender kiss to my forehead.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

i woke to my father walking into the room.

"Zuko." He shouted as he walked in.

I tried to sit up but Katara was on my chest. I sat up as much as I could.

"it is your wedding day, my son." He says as he sits on the couch. I near a soft moan come from Katara followed by her trying to burrow herself into my chest.

"you need to leave so Ingrid can get her dressed." He said as he stood again. "The wedding will be held at noon. That is in four hours." He stares at me a little longer. "Come on. I don't want your wedding taking up my whole day." He said as he clapped his hands together as if it would make me go faster.

i slowly get out of bed. I see Katara sit up. She looks surprised when she notices that my father is in the room.

i see the questions in her eyes.

my father leads me out of the room and into another room awhile down.

For or four hours people poked and prodded me till I looked 'perfect'. My hair had been jelled up so it would stay. My armor had been thrown on and practically glued on. And don't get me started on the 'facial' they gave me.

then I was basically placed on a stand that I knew to be where people got married.

I look to the giant double doors down the isle. The giant doors get opened and Katara is pushed out. The first thing I notice is her white calico dress. It is stunning. Her hair is left down but with more curls in it. Once she gets closer I see that her eyes are huge. She is terrified. I can barely make out her features from the head piece she is wearing.

I hear a man start chanting whatever they say during a wedding. I don't catch one word he is saying because I am trying to give Katara what I hoped to be a comforting face.

she gives me a weak smile as I am given a cup to drink from. I take a sip as I pass it to Katara. I see her take a small sip to. The man took it away from us and light it on fire.

"this couple has been purified." He said as he threw whatever was in that cup on fire onto the floor. It was still burning. "You have been blessed by the Great Agni. Go conciliate the marriage."

We we were ushered out of the wedding hall and practically thrown into my room again.

Katara is just staring at me. "What In The spirit world was that?" She asked.

"I don't know." I reply as I walk to the bed and try to take off my annoying armor. "Could you help me with this?" I asked trying to take off my shoulder plate.

I don't hear a reply but I feel the tug of someone pulling to loosen it. Soon I have all of my armor off.

i look over to her. I take off her head piece so I can see her face. I see how scared she is. I must reflect some of it.

"Uwan for your thoughts?" I ask.

"I'm scared." She replied as she buried her head into my chest as the tears started to pore down her cheeks.

"it's going to be ok." I say as I lead her to my bed.

I help her get out of her dress into just her under wrappings. I hand her one of my t-shirts. It looks like a gown on her. I slip on some sleep pants as I she slides into bed.

soon I am laying with her under the blankets.

Her crying quiets into slow deep breathing. I know she is asleep. I slowly run my fingers threw her silky hair. Soon I am with her in dream world.


	6. Chapter 6 can't

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

i hadn't touched Katara other then a few kisses. I didn't want her to feel forced. I wanted our relationship to actually be a relationship. I hadn't known my father was going to push us together so quickly.

he must have some altermotives. Something is fishy. Katara and I have only been married for about two weeks and he has been hanging around us a lot. He has even gone as far as inviting Katara to tea while I'm not there.

he has a plan. I just have to find out that plan before I have to fake Katara's death too. He wouldn't fall for it a second time though.

im walking to our room when I see a shadow near one of the walls. I know what the sign is for. It's uncle. I walk down to the wall and open the secret passage way.

I see him for the first time in months.

"Uncle." I breathe. He had a frown plastered to his face. "What's wrong?"

"You got married to a beautiful women and didn't invite me." He said as a smile grew on his face.

"well I was told we were getting married the day before." I said with a smile.

"Hmmmn." He says with a shake of his head as his smile disappears into a frown. "You two need to run."

I frown. "Why? What's going on?" I ask taking a step towards him.

"did you read the marriage contract?" He asked. I remember signing it, but I never got to read it.

"no. I didn't get a chance to read it. People were pushing me the whole day to one place then another." I say with a frown.

"one of my spies has read it. They say that it says if Katara doesn't get pregnant with a heir in two months time Ozia has the right to kill her."

The he pieces fall together all at once.

"He knows I won't touch her." Uncle nods. "And because we are married and haven't become the chief and chieftess he has power over the southern water tribe." I shake my head. "And if he kills Katara he will have power over it forever because he thinks she is the last Heir."

"Yes, you must get out of the palace. It is to dangerous for you and Katara to stay any longer. The information that you have already given us has been more then enough." Uncle says as he folds his hands into his robe.

"ok. Tomorrow is a full moon. Katara will be at her strongest. We will leave then." I say with a shake of my head.

"We will be waiting. You know where our camp is." He says as he turns around. "Good luck, Zuko." He says as he disappears down the passage way.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

i slowly get up out of bed from under the bed. I had fallen under there when Zuko left early that morning for a meeting. I have no idea when he will get back. I just hope Ozia doesn't ask for another meeting. He asks the strangest questions.

i go to the bathroom and start getting dressed. I here the door open but nobody announces who it is. I turn on some water and use water bending to hold it.

I slowly go around the door to see who it is. I see Zuko's Father going through papers. He doesn't see or hear me. Why is he going through Zuko's papers?

i hear him mumbling something. I try to hear a little bit of what he is saying. "He must be hiding it somewhere." He says something else that I can't make out. "He knows where the camp is."

I stay hidden inside the bathroom. I hear the door bang open. It must be Zuko in a bad mood because I start to hear his deep voice.

"Father?"

"Ah, Zuko." Said Ozia's sugery sweet voice. He knew he was caught. "Do you have the Earth Kingdom trade agreement?" He asked.

I here some shuffling. "Yes, it is right here." I hear Zuko say.

"I have been looking for it all day." I here Ozia's voice.

"ok. Is that all you need?" Zuko asked. I could hear the defense in his tone.

"One more thing. Where is your wife at? None of the servants have been ale to find her all day." Ozia said as I heard more shuffling.

"I'm not sure, but I will find her." Zuko said as I heard a door open.

"Good." I heard the door shut.

i waited a few moments as i rested my head against the back of the wall and released a breathe I hadn't known I had been holding.

"Katara?" I heard Zuko's panicked voice.

i slowly walked out of the bathroom. He was standing in the middle of the room. He looked over to where I was. I could see his shoulders slump.

he came over to me and gave me a strong kiss that made my knees weak.i kissed back till he broke the kiss.

"I thought they took you." He said as he gave me another kiss. He brought his hands up to cup my face

"no. Who would take me?" I asked as we broke again. His hands were still on my face brushing my cheeks. I could see the gold flakes in his red eyes.

"my father." He said as he kissed me again.

"Why would your father take me?" I asked trying to put the pieces together.

"because he is trying to kill you." He said as he rested his forehead on mine.

"well why hasn't he already done it?" I asked breathe in a deep breathe.

"because he has to wait for another month." He said as he closed his eyes.

"why?" Zuko opened his eyes again and stared into mine before answering.

"because the marriage contract says if you don't get pregnant with a heir in two months of being married he has the right to kill you." He said as he closed his eyes again.

"what?" I tried putting it together then it clicked. "He wants to rule the southern water tribe." I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt Zuko nod. "I can do it." I said.

I felt Zuko back away from me. "Do that?" He asked as I opened my eyes. His hands dropped off my face to my hips.

"get pregnant. We can do it. Southern Water Tribe women are known for getting pregnant in the first week of marriage." I say as I rest my hands on his chest. I can feel the beat of his heart quicken and his muscles ripple under my fingers.

"Ok." He says as he stares at me intensely. He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Giggle after I am done telling you this. Nod if you understand." I nodded slowly. "We are leaving tomorrow night. I don't want you to have to do that." His hot breathe on my ear made me shiver.

After he was done I giggled a little. He gave me another kiss as he pulled me closer by pulling my hip. He moved to my ear again and whispered. "The walls have ears." As he started to bite my earlobe.

I was practically putty in his hands. I gave a little moan as he moved from my earlobe to kissing under my ear.

He pulled away and gave me a heart stopping smile. "I have another meeting to go to." He gave me another kiss.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

That night and all of that day Zuko had been uneasy. He didn't need to ask me what his father was looking for. He obviously knew.

That night I was getting ready for bed when Zuko stormed in.

I turned around and he rushed to me. He grabbed my shoulders and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. I let out a little whimper at first contact. I start to kiss back once the shock wares off.

I hear the door close before we broke apart.

"what was that for?" I ask. I hadn't noticed I had brought my hands up and was gripping Zuko's shirt for dear life. his hands had gone to my hips.

"they had to think that we were about to... You know." Zuko said as he blushed a bit.

"ok?" I said as I rested my forehead on his collarbone.

Zukos os mouth went to my ear and gave it a kiss before saying. "We are leaving."

I pulled led away and looked into his eyes to make sure I had heard him right. He gave me a slight nod.

I leaned up up and started to suck on his earlobe before asking, "when?" I felt Zuko shiver a bit at my treatment.

"In a hour." He said as he pulled away. "I need to take a shower." He said loudly. "Go ahead and hop into bed and we can finish this later." He said as he started to walk to the bathroom. I knew that he was trying to make it sound as if he wasn't doing anything.

he got right outside the bathroom door but stopped. "Or you could join me?" He asked. But mouth 'I need to talk to you'

"sure." I said as I walked into the bathroom with him.

He turns on the water full force and then looked at me. "We are going to be sneaking out. I need to to create fog around us."

I slowly nod. "Now are we going to get out?"

"We are going to go through my mothers garden and then go into a secret passage way." He said as he crouched and opened up a cabinet that held towels. He pulled out the towels and grabbed the back piece of wood and pulled it out.

he grabbed some clothes from the secret place. He unwrapped the clothes and pulled out a map and looked up to me. "This is what my father was looking for yesterday." He said as he held up the map. "These are for you." He said as he handed me a pare of black clothes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_

we both turn our backs to each other as we get dressed. I turn around and see Katara. She looks hot in the tight black outfit. IT holds to all of her curves.

"let's go. Can you start some fog?" I ask as I open the door. She starts to do some water bending patterns. I can feel the air getting denser.

We sneak up on the roof and walk on the roof till I could see my mothers garden. I motion to Katara to create more fog. She days as I asked.

We silently jump down. I go over to the giant tree and push a bump on it. A little hole pops open. "This is how we get in." I say as I turn to see Katara standing behind me.


	7. Chapter 7 camp

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME!

I followed Zuko through this maze he called a tunnel. It has felt like we have been walking for hours. Left then right then another left a couple minutes later.

' _What next stairs?'_ As soon as the thought passed my head some stairs came into view.

"Ce que l'enfer" I whispered as I started to walk up the stairs.

"what was that?" Zuko asked.

"nothing." I said quickly. "Are we close?" I asked as I kept walking up the stairs. ' _How high do these stairs go?'_

"We are almost there." Zuko said as he stopped in front of me. I almost ran into his back.

"what is it?" I asked. He was going through his pockets.

"trying to find the key." He said as he pulled out this tiny key that looked like it would be of better use to hold up my hair then to open a door.

Zuko bent down and started to feel the door. Finally he let out a puff of frustration and lit his palm on fire.

"Why didn't you do that before?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"because it's dark outside. I don't want anyone to see the door." He said as he slid the key into the keyhole and pushed open the door.

i closed my eyes as I felt a rush of fresh air. It was so soothing. It was as if just the breeze would renew my strength.

I opened my eyes again when I felt Zuko pulling me out the door. I was met with the moon shining down on me. It was barely a new moon. We had been walking a entire night and day. I had lost track of time in that dark tunnel.

I was so happy that we were out now.

i looked over to Zuko to see him walking to another tree. We had come out in a forest. I looked back at the door to see it was part of a rock. Whoever made these tunnels went a long way to keep them hidden.

"Katara?" I was pulled out of my thought by Zuko.

"hmmmn?" I asked.

"here. Put these clothes on and then this cloak." He said as he handed me some clothes.

I turned my back to Zuko as I pealed off the black skin tight suit. I looked over my shoulder to see Zuko's back as he worked to get undressed,

I looked at the clothes he had given me. There was a big light red shirt with a dark maroon belt and then some maroon leggings to go with it. I pulled them on quickly and then put on the dark cloak.

By the time I was down Zuko was stuffing his stuff into a pack he had brought along.

"are you ready to go?" Zuko asked as he stood and looked to me. He offered me a slight smile and extended his hand for mine.

i graciously took his offered hand as I gave a small smile. "Let's do this."

we walked for a few minutes till we came to a village. It was small. It only had a few huts here and there. As we walked by Zuko put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

He obviously wasn't comfortable in this village.

We kept walking till the sun started to come up.

"Zuko" I puffed out. I was exhausted. "We need to stop and get some sleep." I said as I sat down. "We can move again tonight."

he he nodded as he sat down next to me. "We should be there in the next day or two." He said as he pulled out some water and offered it to me.

"thank you." I said as I took the water and drank greedily. "Where are we going?" Zuko hadn't said anything about where we were going. I was getting really annoyed at him avoiding the question.

"you will see, it is a white lotus camp." He said as I gave back the water. "Come let's sleep." He said as he put out one sleeping bag. "I could only get one so I hope you don't mind sharing." He asked me.

"I actually much prefer it now," I said as I laid down with him. I rested my head on his chest and slowly drifted off into the world of sleep.

i woke up just as the sun was setting. I looked over at Katara to see she was still asleep. I bent down and gave her a kiss to wake her up.

"Katara, it's time to leave again." I whispered in her ear.

she started to wake up. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Probably around 8." I said as I started to roll up the sleeping bag. I stuffed it into the bag as I pulled out some food. I tossed some jerky to Katara. "we aren't that far." I said as I ate some jerky.

"well let's get going." Katara said as she started to walk but stopped. "Which way?" She asked.

"this way." I said as I picked up the bag and started walking in the opposite way.

we walked in silence for the entire night and most part of the day.

The sun was about to set when we got to where we were going.

I stuck out my arms and said. "Welcome to camp de rebelles."

i looked at Zuko. "This is it?" My jaw was practically hanging down. There were so many huts and men walking around.

some wore fire nation and earth kingdom colors. But the ones that stuck out were the one wearing the southern water tribe colors and symbols on there clothes. I was in awestruck. So many people from different nations living together. how?

"KATARA!" I heard my name from a voice I thought I'd never hear again. I started to cry as I saw the person come towards me.

"Sokka?" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 cry

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT AND OR WATCH ME!

"Sokka?" I ask as I start running towards him. "Sokka!" I said as I raced into his arms. "Your not dead!" I yelled as I peppered his face with kisses but stopped mid kiss on his eyebrow. "Your alive?"

i took a ok a few steps back. "I watched you die five years ago." Fire was in my eyes. He didn't tell me he was alive.

he started scratching the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

"Ahh... Ya Katara... Umm... Zuko saved me and dad." Sokka said staring everywhere but at me.

"he did?" I asked as I turned around and saw Zuko talking to someone. I looked back at Sokka. "And nobody told me?" Tears were blurring my vision.

I turned abruptly and ran towards the forest but stopped when i saw two familiar faces.

"Toph? Suki?" I turned back to my brother. "Well this is great. I blame myself that your dead for FIVE years... And you aren't even dead and just forgot to tell me. Wow. With family like this who needs enemies." I said with tears streaming down my cheeks. I turned again and ran into the forest.

I ran and ran till my legs gave up. I was on the ground sobbing when I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"Katara?" I cried harder. I felt two arms wrap around me and press me to a strong chest.

i grabbed onto his shirt as I just cried.

"Katara, baby talk to me." Zuko pleaded.

"you saved them?" I asked in between sobs. I felt him nod. "And you didn't tell me?" I asked as a new sob racked my body.

he pulled me away so he could look me in the eyes.

"I thought you already knew." Sadness crept into his eyes. "I had no clue he hadn't sought you out."

"It's ok. It's his fault." I said as I gave him a small smile.

"Do you wanna stay here or go back to camp?" He asked after a little bit.

"stay here." I answered with a smile.

"ok." He returned the smile. "I'll get some fire wood."

Zuko and i had sat on the cold ground together for what felt like a few minutes. but it had actually been hours. the sun had already set and our fire put out. it was just me and him. alone. but we weren't actually alone. we were together. both lost in thought.

"you really thought i knew?" Katara asked breaking the silence.

"ya. every time you were about to talk about him you stopped. like you didn't want to give something away." he met her eyes. "but now i know you didn't want to give away your pain."

she burried her face into his shirt as silent tears streamed down her face.

"i thought Toph and Suki hated me. i thought that was why no one came to talk to me. for five damn years he didn't even tell me. i have been grieving him and my father for five years." she got broken off by a sob that escaped. "why didn't he tell me?"

"i don't know." Zuko answered truthfully brushing her hair out of her face. he planted a kiss on her forehead. "that is a question for him."

they sat there for a little bit longer just embracing each other.

"we need to get back." zuko reluctnetly said as he stood up.

"ok." Katara wiped the tears off of her face as she stood up. the walk to the rebel camp was slow.

when they finally got back she saw Sokka waiting for them. he stood up to meet them.

"Katara..." Sokka didn't get the sentence out before she raised her hand and cut him off.

"please sokka... i'm tired. can we talk tomorrow?" he looked at her with a broken and guilty look.

"of course." he gave a weak smile. "want me to show you to your tent?" he offered.

"no. i'd like t stay with Zuko in his." Sokka and Zuko was a bit taken back from what she jus said but Zuko knew she needed him.

"ok." Sokka looked between Zuko and Katara. "i trust you remember your way to your tent, Zuko." Sokka asked.

"yes."

"ok. well goodnight Katara." Sokka looked like he wanted to say more but held himself back and turned around and left.

Zuko led Katara to his tent on the other side of camp. he held he flap open for her as she walked in.

it wasn't a large tent. just a small red on with blankets and pillows on the floor. everything was red. there was a small table with four chairs around it and a tea set on top of it. it oozed Zuko. everything in it was him.

she walked over to the blankets and sat down. she took her boots off and laid down in her clothes. Zuko was quick to follow. he followed her in his arms and both of them fell asleep.

Katara felt safe. safe in his arms. the irony of it all. but having him there helped her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 compassion

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME PLEASE!

KPOPV

i am warm. really warm and comfortable. i moved a little but a arm tightened around my waist and pulled me back to a warm muscualer chest. Zuko. i started to snuggle back into his chest but a big booming sound stopped me. at first i thought i had imagined it but then it happened again but this time louder.

Zuko bolted up right bringing me with him.

"what was that?" i asked.

"thunder." he answered.

a flash of light passed over the tent before another boom sounded. this time it wasnt alone. it was followed by the soft pitter patter of rain.

"it's gonna be a bad storm."i said quietly. "it's gonna last for a while."

"i was afraid of that." Zuko replied while laying back down. "come on back to leep. it's still awhile before dawn." he said as he pulled me back down so my head rested on his chest.

i fell back asleep listening to his heartbeat.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

i turned around and reached for Zuko but he was gone. i sat up to look around the tent but didnt see him. i still heard the soft pitter patter of the rain going strong.

i got up off the bed pallet and walked over to the desk that was in the corner. i sat down on the rickety old stool that was meant to be used for a chair. i looked at the maps that were scattered around. they were maps of a mountain then the Firenation Palace.

as i was still looking at them i felt two arms circle aroud me and rest on my stomach.

"morning." Zuko said as he kissed my shoulder.

"morning." i said as i rested against him.

"sorry i wasn't here when you woke up." he said as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "i had to ask Sokka... and Hakoda a few things." he whispered the last part. "how are you doing?" he asked

"im doing ok." i answered as i turned to look at him. "can you take me to Sokka and my dad?" i asked.

"ya... but would you like some breakfest first?" he asked.

"no. i dont have much of a appittite." i said as i turned to look at the ground.

"ok sweeetheart. c"mon." he said as he released me and stood up. "lets go."


	10. Chapter 10 come together

PLEASE FAV, COMMENT, AND OR WATCH ME!

"i'm ready to listen." Katara said as she walked into Sokka's tent.

"you are?" asked Sokka as he looked up from Suki. "hey SUki, could you let Katara and I have a moment to ourselves?" Sokka asked Kevin.

"of course, Sokka." Suki said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

once Suki was out of the tent Katara turned to her brother. "why? why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"i didn't know how to. i figured if i just walked out of the bushes i would scare you." he said with a sigh.

"no you wouldn't. i would have rejoiced because i missed you!" she all but yelled.

"i wanted to. i really did. but everytme i was about to i saw you talking to people. using dad and i as martyrs and... i just couldn't. you were keeping the fire nation focused on you. you were a distraction that we had been waiting for. and by the time i realized it it had already been 5 years. you would kill me yourself if i told you now." he said in one breathe.

"was that really what you were using me for? your own sister as a means?" she said outraged.

"no, it wasn't like that." Sokka said as his hand pulled at his hair. "while you were a distraction i could keep tabs on you. i could send people to be around you that would make sure you didn't get hurt."

"that is how i got out? i thought those men last year didn't look right. you sent them to get me out if everything went to the spiritworld in a basket?" Katara said as she started to pase.

"it wasn't suppose to end with 500 people dead." Sokka said as he looked at the dirt floor.

"i still haven't found out how the firenation found out we were coming." Katara said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"neither have we. i just about wanted to run to the fire nation myself once i got the report you had almost died." he said while looking up at her. "Zuko was the only reason i didn't run after you. he told me to wait until you got handed to us. and he was right. you got handed to him and he gave you to me." he said as he stood up off of the desk.

"i thoght you were dead." she said as she walked into his arms.

"i know, i know." he said as he stroked her hair. "im so sorry little panguin seel."

they just stood there for what felt like forever. she didn't know how much she missed him till that moment. him comforting her and telling her everything was going to be ok.

once they broke apart she wiped the tears of of her face and gave him a watery smile. "i missed you big polar bear dog." she said as she left his tent.


	11. Chapter 11confrence

**ok so i am sooooooooo sorry about the irst chapters when there was like three of the same chapter repeating. i feel so stupid. i have no idea why it did that. from now on i'l be checking for that. i'm sorry for any mistakes may it be spelling, wording, or grammeric. i love you my minions**

Sokka and i walked out of his tent and saw Suki and ZUko outside talking next to a tree obviously waiting for us to come out.

when suki looked over and saw us she yelled "ah so i don't need Zuko to melt Sokka off a tree after all." she said with a smile.

Zuko extended his hand out to her and made a pay up motion. Suki rolled her eyes and dropped three silver peices into his and.

"wow." Sokka said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "i feel loved."

"oh you should, Baby." Suki said as she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"ya whatever." Sokka said with a slight smile.

"ok Lovebirds." Zuko said as he pushed off the tree and wrapped a arm around my waist. "we need to start planning. some scouts saw FireNation soldiers a few miles out of the camp." Zuko said going into buisness mode.

"Agreed." Sokka said turning on the buisness persona. "we need to hold a meeting. we will spread the word about it During lunch and hold it after dinner so everyone important has gotten the info." he said while staring at the ground and his brows pinched into a frown.

"that sounds good." Zuko said as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "we can't attack them. but i think i have a plan of how to win."

"ok. Save it for the meeting." Sokka said as he looked up from the ground and over to me. "Are you hungery?" he asked.

"yes." i said with a smile. "starving."

"come, there are some Water Nation food," Sokka said as he grabbed Suki's hand and walked off.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

it was finally time for the meeting. i was so nervous. this isn't just a little meet and great. this was the big leagues.

i sat in my spot next to Zuko near the head of the table. he must have sensed my nervousness because he interwind our hands and squeezed my hand giving me some comfort in knowing he was next to me.

i held my breathe when my father walked in. he hadn't said much to me. he was never really the touchy feely type. he always waited to talk to me when we fight till he knew i had cooled down.

"thank you everyone for coming." he said as he stood at his spot at the head of the table. "we have all come here because we want to end the reign of the Fire Nation. There are some of the greatest minds in this room, i know that if we put our heads together then we can win." he said as he looked at everyone in the eyes. "Mako, Statis report on the scouts seen at the edge of our borders." (i had to use the name Mako)

"the seem clueless. they keep coming closer then backing off during the night and losing some ground." a man with black spikey hair and a black animal skin jacket said as he stood up from his chair. "my men couldn't tell if they are doing that so they get back to safe ground or if they just got lost." he said as he sat back down.

"i think it's the first." said Zuko as he released my hand and stood up. "i think they are going back to safe ground." he said as he leaned forward and rested his knuckles on the table. "i think we need to show ourselves to them." there were several asp through the room. "not our main camp but one of them. make them think we have small forces so then when they gather troops to attack we kill them. my sister and father won't like that. they will send more and more troops until there are no more." he said as he looked over at my father.

"that is a very good plan." my father said aroud his fist that was propted up against his mouth as he stared at the table. "what do you think, Iroh." he asked.

"it could work, but knowing my neice she would come not to long after the third troops failed. we could use that to our advantage." he said throughtfully.

"which camp should we show?" asked Sokka.

"Fausse camp?" Zuko said confidently.

"it is set then. Mako, make Fausse camp seen." dad looked at everybody. "get some rest."

with that everyone slowly left


	12. A&N

hey, sorry for the late fix. i finally found a Beta Reader, her name is Frodo-Swaggins32 and she is awesome. i hope to be updating and writing again soon. thanks for all y'all's patience.


End file.
